


Sweet Melody

by Arkade



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Meetings, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkade/pseuds/Arkade
Summary: After being faced with the prospect of being stuck at school after hours, Rin goes exploring and finds someone new to sing with.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was requested by a friend of mine who's much more knowledgeable about the vocaloids than I am, so I apologize if it's OOC. That said, I had a lot of fun writing this, and might write some more vocaloid stuff in the future. In any case, enjoy!

“All I’m saying is, I feel like you’re not putting enough practice in compared to the rest of the group, Rin.” Len brushed the hair from his face, with a tone that suggested this conversation was not a new one for the two of them.

“Come on Len, I’m doing my best! You don’t need to be such a meanie about it!” Rin pouted, falling into the routine exchange they always had after practice. Len sighed.

“I know you are, and you’re doing a really good job, I just think you could be better, you know? You just need to actually commit to practicing is all.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I’ll be sure to practice more for next time.” As always, Rin promised to practice to end the conversation. As always, it was anyone’s guess as to whether she would practice any more by the next meeting.

“I hope so…” Len’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and a look of mild annoyance flitted across his face at the notification. “Hey Rin, I gotta take care of something for my other club. Would you mind waiting for say, 20ish minutes? I promise I’ll get it done as soon as I can.”

“Again? It’s so boooring to have to wait around for you when you do this Len!”

“I know, I’ll be quick about it. I’ll text you when I’m done.” He hurried down the hall, calling over his shoulder. “Maybe you can use this time to practice a bit!”

As Len raced off to help his robotics club or whatever, Rin’s gait slowed, at a loss of how to kill time. She could just play on her phone again, but there wasn’t anything she really felt like playing at the moment. In that case, her best option seemed like wandering the halls until she found something interesting to do. Picking up her pace once more, she headed in a less explored direction of the school: the upperclassmen’s section.

Being a first year, Rin hadn’t had much chance to explore the areas restricted to the older kids. She’d been there a couple times with the light music club, but hadn’t seen much aside from your usual choir room. This time she wanted something more  _ exciting _ . Or at least, more exciting than waiting for Len. As she drifted from hall to hall, she was mostly met with empty classrooms and emptier halls. As the late afternoon sun lit her path, she finally came across something to pique her interest. It sounded like someone...singing? Quietly, she slipped closer to the source of the sound to investigate, pressing up against the wall adjacent to the door.

The notes were light and airy, with a very natural sound to them. The singer kept working her way up in pitch, but she didn’t struggle to reach them like Rin always did in the club. Daring to peek, she looked through the classroom window at the mysterious singer. She was a junior by the look of it, tall and slender with long, electric blue hair tied into twin pigtails that spilled past her hips. Quickly pulling back after seeing the girl, Rin clumsily bumped into the lockers that she was hiding near, the resulting clang echoing through the halls as she grabbed her head and squawked in pain.

The singing stopped.

Panicking with a side of head trauma, Rin scrambled away from the door, looking for a place to hide. Before she could stuff herself into a locker or trash can, the door swung open to reveal the singing girl. She looked out into the hallway, eyes settling on the girl on the floor before her.

“Are you okay?” Her voice had a pleasant lilt to it, and the kind tone of it helped set Rin at ease as the girl knelt to check if she was injured.

“Y-yes, I’m fine, I just bumped my head.” The singer smiled at Rin, helping her to her feet. Unable to do so gracefully, Rin blurted out the question that was first on her mind. 

“Was that you singing? Also what’s your name?” She flushed, worried she had been too forward with her questions. Instead, the girl just laughed.

“You can call me Miku, and yes, that was me singing just now. Did you like it?”

“Yes! You sounded so good just now! I haven’t ever heard anything like that in my club” Understanding dawned on Miku’s face.

“Are you part of the light music club? I used to be in it in my first two years here.” Embarrassed, Rin looked down.

“Yeah...I’m not very good though, my brother is a lot stronger of a singer than I am.”

“Come on now, that’s no way to talk about your own singing! I’m sure you’re a great singer...ah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask for your name.”

“That’s alright, I always forget to ask for people’s names too, I’m Rin. I never practice my singing enough, and I’ve been falling behind, so I don’t think I’m really that great a singer if I can’t even practice right.” Miku frowned at this, and led a somewhat befuddled Rin into the room, sitting her down.

“Rin, trust me when I say I understand where you’re coming from. I used to struggle a lot with my music, but there’s a trick to singing better.”

“Really? What is it? Do I have to eat a special diet? Get extra lessons? Certain clothes? Whatever it is, I’ll do it!” Rin’s face shone with determination, practically vibrating in her seat. Miku quieted her with a calm hand on her shoulder.

“Nothing as complicated as that. It’s all about finding a motivation to push you. Or in your case, your reason to sing.”

“Reason to sing? What do you mean?”

“Well, if you’re just doing something for no real reason, you’re never going to feel motivated enough to actually commit to it and get better. So tell me, what’s your reason for singing?” A pensive look settled onto Rin’s face, and she fiddled with her fingers.

“To be honest...I don’t know what my reason for singing is when you ask like that...maybe I’m not meant to be a singer?” The hand on her shoulder tightened its grip slightly as Miku shook her head vehemently.

“Just because you don’t have one now doesn’t mean you won’t ever have one. Part of singing is the process of finding a reason to sing.” Hoping to convince the girl, she let go of her shoulder and stood up. “Here, let’s try it together!” Momentarily confused, Rin’s face flushed in embarrassment as she understood.

“Oh I couldn’t sing with someone as good as you are and-” To cut her off, Miku began singing a simple, wordless melody, gesturing that Rin should join her. Nervously, Rin stood and prepared to join her.

Her voice started out soft and shaky, struggling to be heard over Miku’s confident performance. As she saw Miku encouraging her with gestures and smiles, she felt her confidence mounting bit by bit, and her singing reflected it. Her lower voice blended with Miku’s higher pitch, harmonizing in a way that left Rin surprised. She was still flubbing notes, but it seemed like it mattered less in the face of the duet’s sound. She looked at Miku to see if she could see any secret she didn’t understand that let her sing like that. The older girl had a passionate expression on her face, like every note was the most important in the song. Despite that, she looked like she was having the time of her life, with no stress or stakes beyond just having fun singing. In that moment, Rin realized she wanted nothing more than to be able to experience singing like Miku was.

They continued singing for a few more minutes, before Miku wound down the melody and took a breath, leaning back against a desk.

“That was really good Rin! I don’t know how you can say you’re a bad singer with a voice like that.” Looking over, she noticed a bright red blush creeping across the younger girl’s face. “Do you have to be anywhere soon? I’d be happy to keep singing if you wanted to.” Shyly, Rin looked up from her blush and shook her head.

“That’s great! Let’s start with something you want to sing then.” Eyes alight with excitement, Miku dragged the suddenly self-conscious Rin over to her desk, and they resumed singing.

Thus began and far too quickly ended the shortest half hour of Rin’s life, of which she looked forward to being inconvenienced by much more often in the future.


End file.
